I Thought I lost you
by whitelake
Summary: Romantic One-shot. AH Bella & Edward. Madly in love husband and wife - plane crash - who's on it? who's life is at stake? who's waiting fr the other? Fluff. lots of romance. please read and review!


**One Shot: I thought I lost you**

**BPOV**

* * *

"I miss you" he murmured huskily over the phone, the longing crystal clear in his velvet voice.

I chuckled at his obvious desperation but the truth was I was just as desperate.

"I miss you too sweetheart." I replied. "But hey it's just one more day and you'll be here with me tomorrow night."

"Just one more day, one more day," He chanted "and then I'll have you in my arms."

I laughed again at his enthusiasm and then as my gaze fell on the maroon clock, hanging on the front wall, I was quickly reminded of the reason for our temporary separation.

"Well you better get to your meeting now…" I told him

"Oh yeah…meeting…work…clients…" he replied distracted.

"M hm...And if you don't go...I wont be in your arms tomorrow night…and our bed wont be in the picture…or the new night gown I bought…or…" I was not even started with teasing him when he interrupted

"I get it...I'm going…tomorrow night then." He sounded annoyed

"Tomorrow night." I declared with glee.

"Oh and love, you paint wonderful pictures in my mind." he said mischievously.

"What can I say...I know my way with words!" I replied back.

"You sure do…" he laughed and the voice, even if over the phone, made my heart beat faster. His laughter was so beautiful.

Just before putting the phone down he whispered a soft "I love you" which made my already erratic heart melt like butter.

Edward and I had been married for three years but that had made no difference to the love that had begun in the third year of high school. We acted just like any newly wed couple would. Edward was as romantic as possible and I tried to return as much love as he gave, but he always won somehow.

It was the first time we had been separated for this length of time i.e. two weeks. He had a very important business meeting to attend, which neither Carlisle, my father in law or anyone of Edward's two brothers could attend.

Finally, he was coming home tomorrow, I could not wait. Any length of time away from Edward was just torturous. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

I was up early the next morning and finished with all my chores by 2.p.m. Then I settled on making a special dinner for Edward, all his favorite dishes. I put scented candles and Rose petals all around our room. Everything was set and around 6.30 I went to the airport to receive him. His flight was due to arrive at 7 so I sat down and picked up a magazine to pass the time.

Every second dragged slower than the last and i found myself glancing at the watch in my hand frequently.

Finally at exactly 7:00 i got up and went to stand at the terminal through which he was arriving. I was surprised when their was no announcement of the landing of the light. i glanced here and there and could see the panic building, other people were talking about the same thing.

I rushed to the information desk but to my despair it was empty. I tried to calm myself, reasoning that the flight was probably late and nothing else but no matter how hard i tried i could not suppress the terrible thoughts creeping into my mind.

i could feel sweat building up on my forehead. I glanced around hoping to find some notice board, anything which would clear up the mystery, when i noticed a news headline on one of the televisions.

**"FLIGHT 108 FROM CHICAGO TO WASHINGTON CRASHES DUE TO FAULTS IN ENGINE, 17 CASUALTIES AND 67 INJURED"**

My heart began to race as i thought of the possibility and my mind refused to accept it. I forced myself to look at the card in my hand which contained Edward's flight details.

"108" I gasped and for a moment i could not breathe. I was on the verge of breakdown and panic when i heard my angels voice, the only one who could save me from my nightmare!

"Bella" he said my name and without a thought i rushed and hid myself in his embrace, crying endlessly. He dropped the shoulder bag he was holding and tightened his grip around me.

"Oh Edward" i said in between sobs "the flight..your flight it crashed...and you...i..i.....oh Edward" i wasn't able to complete it and my words came out muffled by my crying.

"Its okay...love..it's okay...i'm here..i'm here with you" he cooed, stroking my mahogany hair and rubbing my back. he held me in his arms and sat down on one of the waiting couches with me in his lap. I clung to him like he was my oxygen.

for sometime we just sat there, i just held him tight and he kissed my hair softly.

After i was back to my senses and out of hysteria he explained to me that he had missed his scheduled flight due to waking up late and a traffic jam- God bless those who caused it-and so had taken another flight which left half an hour later and so he had gotten here at 8.

"Oh Edward" i scooted closer to him " it was awful, for a second..i..i thought i lost you..." i hid under his arm, a tear escaping my eye as i said the words.

At this point, we were lying on our bed at home.I was resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm here with now my love, aren't i?" he said kissing my temple.

"I'm always with you...in you heart, my angel..." he continued, kissing my nose next.

his lips then lingered over mine and just before kissing them he said softly

"not even death can separate us love."

he then held me up and kissed me as passionately as possible and all my worry melted away.

i had not recovered from the magic of the kiss when he brought his lips to my eats and whispered in his velvety voice

"and lets not forget to acknowledge all these lovely rose petals and candles in the room, they remind me of a picture my lovely wife painted last night"

He scooped up a handful of petals and showered them over me.

"I think you're right."

I put my lips over his once again, knowing he was safe and we were together, the events of the earlier day forgotten as I lost myself in him!

* * *

SIMPLE, SWEET AND ROMANTIC!!!

LIKE?? PLZZZZZ REVIEW PLZZZZZ? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHOCOLATE FUDGE SUNDAY AND CHERRY ON TOP? PLZZZZ REVIEW

XOXO

Love

Aimy

^__^


End file.
